


Computer Love

by Tamla



Category: Lesbian Love - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: When Two Colleagues are finally released from a Secret it sets them off on a forbidden yet passionate affair.
Relationships: 1950's - Relationship, Female/Female Older/Younger Woman Jean/Karla, Granchester





	Computer Love

After seeing the Episode on Granchester when Geordie & Sydney find out the shocking secret of a "Married" Couple, I decided to do a Fan Fiction story of my own.

I don't own the rights to the TV Series or Characters although it was supposed to take place in 1952, I decided to "cheat" by naming some Songs that were released afterwards.

It had been several months since Jean a successful Scientist lost her Husband Alex a Colleague to illness in the Laboratory. They worked passionately feeling that Computers were gong to be the way of the future. 

They both knew that in the future Computers would change everything and although they may not be alive to see it, they liked knowing that in some way or another, they would be part of it.

They also knew that it was a "Cover" Marriage to ward of suspicion and reassure the naysayers who had their doubts. Yet they also knew they had to be very careful when it came to their Private Life.

Alex fell in love with a Man named Bobby while Jean fell in love with a Young Colleague named Karla who was just as passionate about Computer Science as they were. They also had an associate who was obsessed with Computers.

Sadly enough Alex died of Mercury Poisoning and his Pandora's Box came into fruition. After being questioned by Geordie and Leonard a Vicar who was like an amateur sleuth they added two and two and discovered there was a Four Way Love Affair. Because it was the 1950's they had to keep it schtum or else suffer a Scandal.

As his Wife, Jean got his estate, his Insurance and Money and because he was a savvy businessman he left her well off. The House they lived it was too big for one Person so Jean decided to sell for an attractive larger Flat. She would save Money and it would be closer to The University. Yet the one person who was a source of comfort was Karla, who was her secret lover.

They also knew that they had to be oh so careful because as two Women in love it would be just as hard. Karla lived in a Flat nearby whose Neighbors were Factory Workers and Nurses and even Teachers but they were happy and some even had their own "Special Friends". 

Jean asked Karla to spend The Weekend with her beginning Saturday and leaving Sunday Night. Karla agreed so after cleaning and washing, and talking to her Landlady Mrs.Vickers off she went. Upon arriving at Jean's, Karla greeted her and only after they were inside did she give her a gentle kiss.

"I'm happy you're here with me darling." murmured Jean softly.

"Thanks for having me." Karla replied. 

Jean then took Karla's overnight bag and put it in her Bedroom and they ate. It was Spaghetti Bolognese, White Wine, and Dinner Rolls and for Dessert they had Cake.

Jean put on some romantic Jazz Music and as they ate they gave each other mischievous looks anticipating what they would be doing later on in the evening. 

Later they decided to Slow Dance with each other, Jean was a big fan of American R & B especially The Groups whose melodies and words were so beautiful and passionate that you felt they were written just for you.

"You don't know how good it feels to hold you like this." murmured Jean softly.

"I feel the same way, I thought I was going to lose you after the Inspector and Vicar found out about Alex and Bobby, but they kept it quiet." sighed Karla.

"Leonard was more compassionate, I think he has "Friends"." replied Jean. "He was more sympathetic than Geordie." 

So afterwards they kissed each other passionately and then Jean took Karla to her bedroom and after making sure that the door was locked for safety purposes. 

Karla waited for her and passionately kissed her their arms wrapped around each other. Jean then broke from the kiss and slowly undressed herself and Karla. As they both stood nude and unashamed before each other, they fell on the bed. 

They tenderly faced each other and Jean pulled Karla's hips towards her and sensually moved back and forth, Karla then caressed Jean's breasts that got oh so hard to the touch, and the continued to kiss one another. Jean gently moved on top of Karla and moved her hands between her legs and felt her desire. 

Her hips moved gently back and forth but Karla begged her to go faster. Jean did and the sounds of their lovemaking reverberated around the room. 

After they reached a climax Karla happily snuggled into Jean's arms.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, holding you making love with you." Karla happily sighed. 

"I am too." replied Jean. 

"Do you thik that Society will ever accept people like us one day." asked Jean.

"I do, just like I believe in Computers beign the future.

"If you could see into the future, what would it be like." asked Karla.

"It would be beautiful." replied Jean. "We'd live together, we could have children adopt them, we could get married and we'd each be taken care of if anything bad happened, we wouldn't lose our job, be kicked out of our homes and so many others like us would have the same rights." replied Jean.

"You know if I could and if you asked me, I'd marry you in a heartbeat." replied Karla.

"Thank you Baby." replied Jean softly. "Now that you mention it, I have something for you." 

She reached into her Bottom Dresser Nightstand Drawer and pulled out a Box.

"I won it at a Fair a couple of years before, I wanted to wait until I knew I was giving it to someone I truly loved and that would be you." replied Jean. "I know I can't ask you to Marry me, but look it at as a Proposal." 

"Oh yes, it's so beautiful." Karla cried with delight as she kissed her. "I'll take good care of it, I'll be so careful." 

"I know that you would." smiled Jean.

They spent the rest of the night making love as if to solidify their love and happily slept in each other's arms. 

They had a delicious breakfast then walked around the Park area then had an early Tea and then Karla went home. 

They also knew that they would have to be so careful in the future and not get caught.


End file.
